His
by Ashley-Sama
Summary: Sesshomaru always gets what he wants, how he wants it...


Thank you so much for reading, please review. This will be a quick one and it has been on my mind for a while. Working on Desire.

Smoke saturated the air, with more billowing out of those damnable machines. The smell of sex, sweat, and lust permeated the air along with their wretched taste. Scantily clad women were visibly eyeing him as he came in, but he was not interested.

Dressed in a tailored blue Armani suit; he made it to the owner's office overlooking the dance floor. He sat in a high backed leather chair, waiting for her to come up. She was the only reason he continued to frequent this wretched place. Once a week she would stop by, as the owner, to inspect it and make her rounds. Apparently, by human standards, this was a high class place and if price was your only bottom line those reports were accurate.

Being a demon such as himself, he couldn't stand the scent of the place, which is why whenever he felt the need to stop by, he would sit in her office; it was sound proof and helped with the smell.

He watched as the bodies on the dance floor merged with one another, acting as if they could only receive their next breath from the person that they were dancing with. Their actions sickened him, but still he found that he could not tear his eyes away from the crowd. His anticipation to see her had him anxious. He wanted to spot her as soon as she came in, so he sat and watched the crowd from above.

After a few minutes of watching, the scent of vanilla and honey reached his nose. So she was _finally_ here. He scanned the crowed until he spotted a head of obsidian curls, making its way towards him. Salivating at the glimpse of her attire, a red halter dress that clung to her body, he allowed his fingers to twitch with anticipation of removing said dress. Her tan skin glowed as she nodded to her employees and made her way up towards her office. His eyes darkened as they fell onto the heels she wore. Red. He would be sure to leave her in those tonight, and only those.

She walked up the stairs towards her office that he currently was occupying. Giving off a soft breath, she continued upwards, she wouldn't be getting any work done tonight. While she enjoyed the financial freedom she retained from owning her own club, but she hated coming in here. Which is why she only came in once a week to do her work. Her new boyfriend hated the place as well.

Sesshomaru sat in her chair at her desk and waited for to enter. Blocking out the noises and smells from the club below, he focused on her sweet fragrance as it came closer and closer…

He smirked as she opened the door. She stood there in that tight dress, hugging her curves eyes fixed on him. The red called to him, boiling his blood. She looked shocked to see him; her mouth slightly open. Though there was a hint of a smile in her eyes. While he admired what he was looking at, at this point he had better uses for that body.

"Close the door and come here my pet."

Kagome did as told and with a flick of her delicate wrist, locked the door. She sat her keys down on the table walked over to her desk where the demon was sitting. He turned in the chair to face her and spread his legs. His blue slacks did nothing to hide his erection and Kagome took in a soft breath at the sight of him.

Her innocent nature did nothing but make his blood boil hotter, already his cock strained the trousers he wore. Still, though, he liked to take it slow with her and fully enjoy her charms. He scooted back and motioned for her to sit on the desk, almost drooling at the glimpse of her ass. Apparently, she had decided to forgo undergarments tonight. She was such a hot bitch.

Kagome raised herself up to rest her bottom on the top of her polished desk, crossing her legs in the process.

She was teasing him.

She would be punished for it. Thoroughly.

He kissed both of her knees and then roughly spread her, legs lifting her already short dress in the process. His move revealed all of her womanly secrets to him and her scent hit him like a train. Seemingly, she was more than ready for what he had planned.

With one hand he pulled her rump to the edge of the desk and with the other he pushed her back to lie down. He slid a finger down her wet slit and then back up, purposely avoiding her little jeweled clit.

He kissed her thighs and squeezed her ass. She moaned softly and arched her body off the desk; he could see her now hard nipples. They strained against her dress, begging to be free, mocking him. He would get to them later.

He slid one finger into her wet heat, still avoiding her clit. He groaned as hot walls clamped down on his finger. Anticipation was drowning him with the thoughts of replacing his finger with a larger part of his anatomy. She was so wet; her juices ran down her ass and on to her desk. He added another finger to his gentle thrusts but still avoiding her pleasurable pearl clit, if she wanted to get off now, she was going to have to beg for it.

"Please," she cried out.

"Please what," he said gently.

She moaned as he added another finger and thrust into her hard, causing her to moan again. He always knew how to work her over quickly, it seem effortless to him. Her soft cries became louder as she wined for him to finish her off.

"If you want to cum you know what to say," he reminded her.

Using his free hand, he slid a finger into her pucker hole. The sensations she was feeling were driving her crazy and hindering her from speaking. As he slid another finger in her back entrance, he continued to finger fucked her on the desk, but refusing to bring her to completion until she said it.

"Say it pet, say it," he said sharply, while giving her a reprieve from his harsh thrusts.

Kagome was on sensory overload, she had soaked her desk with her juices. Her release was so near she could taste, it.

"Make your naughty little slut come," she yelled.

Sesshomaru chuckled and took her little nub in his mouth, and with a loud cry, she came instantly, thrashing wildly on the desk, calling out broken pieces of his name. Her flavor made him thirsty for more, and he would have more. Now, though it was time for his slut to get on her knees.

Sesshomaru sat back in the chair to bark out his orders.

"Stand up and get naked."

Kagome stood on legs and untied her dress from behind her back. Slipping it off her slim shoulders, she allowed the material to pool at her feet before raising one leg followed by the other to step out of the remnants of the dress.

The sight of her naked body aroused him even more, she would be would lose her voice before the night was over.


End file.
